Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility and mini-van vehicles are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating.
Vehicle cargo compartments often include a rigid, load bearing floor panel that overlies a spare tire compartment or other cavity in a floor thereof. A carpet conventionally overlies such a floor panel. Access to an area beneath the floor panel usually is provided by first removing the carpet and then removing the floor panel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,730 to Schneider et al. describes a spare tire storage compartment cover that has at least two sections joined by a living hinge. When the cover is in place over the spare tire storage compartment, it is held in place by a conventional tie-down mechanism that secures the first section in place. The second section, located toward the rear of the vehicle when the cover is in place, can be rotated relative to the first section to allow access to the spare tire storage compartment. The first and second sections are formed from wood and a carpet is secured to both sections via clips.
Vehicle manufacturers are constantly seeking load bearing components that are lighter in weight, that have increased strength, and that are inexpensive to manufacture. As such, there is a continuing need for improved load-bearing panels for vehicle cargo compartments.